$\dfrac{3}{4} + \dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 2}{4 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {7}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{8}$